Taco Tuesday
by MyHero
Summary: The team has a Taco night; and Superboy and Megan have never had one before, Robin teaches the art of making a taco. Just a bit of team bonding


**Title:** Taco Tuesday

**Word Count:** about 1659

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta:** NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Idea**: mentioned tacos in another story… then someone hinted at them having their first tacos.

**Summary**: The team has a Taco night, and Superboy and Megan have never had one before. Robin teaches the art of making a taco! Just a bit of team bonding

**Author's Note:** This is for**SoNoEcho.** You said something about a Superboy having his first taco... and this is what I ended up writing. Pretty sure this didn't turn out the way either of us were thinking.

I HATE the ending… maybe one day I will fix it, until then enjoy.

Review?

* * *

><p>Superboy learned a lot of things from Cadmus, languages, cultures, and history. Connor could speak five different languages, tell you the location of almost any known city, and tell you what happened at almost any point in time. Cadmus taught him a lot about the facts in life, but missed the facts of life. Connor knew a lot, but experienced nothing.<p>

So when he walked into the kitchen to see plates of, mean, beans, rice, lettuce, diced tomatoes, five different salsas, onions, three different cheeses and two kinds of tortilla's; Superboy was caught just a little off guard.

"You okay Superboy?" Wally asked, already sitting at the table and grabbing for a soft shell tortilla.

The team all froze to turn their attention towards the Clone. Megan and Kaldur stood at the kitchen counter, gathering up plates; Artemis was scooping sour cream into a small bowl at the counter; Wally paused with beef filled spoon in hand; and Robin was perched on a bar stool laptop open on the counter.

Superboy let out a short grunt, "M'fine." He grumbled, crossing his muscular arms across his chest and leaning against the doorway.

Most of the team accepted Connor's comment, and went back to the work. Megan gave her boyfriend a quick reassuring smile, before handing Aqualad another plate from the shelf. Robin's gazed remained focused on Connor, slightly unnerving and frustrating the hero at the same time.

"What?'" Superboy snapped, glaring at the Boy Wonder.

Robin shrugged, smirk going on his face. "Nothing Supy." He answered, blindly reaching a hand out to his laptop and snapping the lid closed.

"Then why are you staring at me?" Connor growled, taking an aggressive step forward. He really hated when people watched him.

Robin quickly raised his hands in defense, "Sorry. I was just lost in thought for a moment."

"bout what?" Kid Flash wondered, sprinkling cheese over his food. The red head's eyes lit up as Artemis placed the sour cream on the table. The speedsters hand shout out only to pull back a few seconds later with a scowl. Artemis smirked back hand raised, threatening for Wally to try it again. "What are you, the queen of the sour cream Arty?" the teen said. "Appropriate seeing as you're so mean all the time."

"you should wait for the whole team kid stomach." The archer snapped back.

"What were you thinking about, Robin?" Megan asked, interrupting the couple's argument. The two sent apologetic glances around the room and fell quiet.

"I was just wondering if Superboy knows what a taco is." The hacker stated, still watching the temperamental clone. "Cadmus didn't seem to be the kind of place to host Taco Tuesday."

"I was taught the history and culture of most Spanish cultures." Connor announced, matching Robin's gaze with a look of his own.

"So was I," Robin said, nodding slightly in understanding, "but there is a difference in knowing what a taco is and KNOWING what a taco is." The hacker repeated. This time the whole team looked confused, and the Boy Wonder Sighed. "Okay so maybe I didn't phrase that right." He mumbled, rolling his unseen eyes behind his sunglasses. "You can know something like a language," Robin tried again, "and you can be taught it for years, but you actually know it until you go somewhere that speaks it." The hacker glanced around the room, desperate for someone to understand.

"Hello Megan! I get it." The girl announced, raising her hand slightly. "When I first came to earth I knew everything I could about the people, but I didn't know anything till I got here." The green colored teen explained, smile growing when Robin flashed her, a smirk his own smile.

"The difference between knowing learning and knowing experiencing?" Artemis offered, jumping slightly when Robin whipped around to point an eager finger in her face.

"Exactly!" The Boy Wonder cried, turning back to Superboy.

"So you want to know if he has ever experienced a taco before?" Wally asked, snickering at his best friend, while trying to sneak his hand across the table towards the creamy goodness that is sour cream. A slap echoed through the kitchen and Kid Flash drew his now sore hand with a hiss, glaring at Artemis.

"Knock it off Kid Mouth." The blond archer snapped.

"Connor, have you ever had a taco?" Robin asked, cutting off Wally, leaving the speedster open mouthed at the table.

"Why do you want to know?" Superboy snapped, ever the defensive superhero.

"Because, it is every important to do it right the first time." Robin cried, completely serious. "Eating a taco nothing like eating a cookie, you can't just throw things together and eat it."

"I've never had a taco." Megan interrupted, stepping away from the counter, as if volunteering. "Is there a special way of doing it?"

Robin hesitated for a moment, and then a knowing smile crossed over his face. "Kind of, you need to learn what you like before you can get fancy."

"Would you be willing to demonstrate, Robin?" Kaldur asked waving a hand at the table of taco supplies. "You seem to have knowledge of what you are going."

"Seriously," Wally cried, "You're really going to have Rob teach you guys to make tacos?" The red head looked wildly between his team mates. "Their tacos, not the blueprints to the bat-mobile, we don't need instructions."

"Well if you don't want to take part, then you can find something else to eat." Artemis snapped, shoving the speedster off his chair and taking a seat herself. "I want to hear what the Boy Wonder has to say."

"Everyone gather around," Robin announced, sliding himself off the barstool and strolling towards the counter to rest at the blond archers right. "We are going to start with the shell."

The team, excluding Wally, found a chair around the table waiting for Robin's further instructions.

"Guys?" Wally called from the floor. "Come on guys." The teen waited for a response, but Robin only continued with his speech.

"-most important part of your taco. Depending on your choice between the hard or soft shell will limit on how much you put on." Robin held up the place of mini-tortillas, "The hard shell would allow you to stack more toppings, but the soft shell is more efficient to keep your toppings inside." Robin passed the place to Artemis indicating for everyone to choose a shell.

"Guys," Wally whined pushing himself off the floor. "Wait for me!" The red head wedged himself between Robin and Kaldur.

"Now that everyone has chosen their shells, we move on to the meats." Robin said, pointing a finger at the choices.

* * *

><p>"And the next thing I know Flash is running past me with that dumb dog on his heels." Wally said, stifling his laughter, the team each in their own variations of amusement. Robin was clutching his ribs in silent laughter, Megan and Artemis clung to each other for support, while Aqualad had a smile on his face. Conner seemed to be the only one not listening to the story; rather his attention was focused on the remaining taco toppings.<p>

"Apparently," Wally continued, "the dude was experimenting on his dog and the darn mutt ended up with super speed, because he was tired of kids playing on his yard and taunting his dog for being too slow."

"Was the dog okay?" Megan asked; hand on her mouth from a gasp.

"The rat was fine." Wally answered, sweeping the last of his taco into his mouth. "We were able to reverse it, and suggested he get a bigger dog then a Pomeranian, if he wants it to guard the house." Laughter echoed off the kitchen walls, until the team finally were able to calm down.

"How is the taco Superboy?" Robin called, eyeing up the clone from across the table.

A combination of sour cream and lettuce dripped down the hero's chin and a slight pink formed on his cheeks. " 'ood." Connor muttered mouth full with taco. The clone raised the half eaten taco for emphasis in one hand and a thumbs up on the other.

"We should do this every Tuesday!" Miss Martain suggested, bright smile taking over her face.

Wally and Robin shared a quick glance, grins growing on their faces. "Taco Tuesday!"


End file.
